List of Errors/Season 1
The Audition * When Hank says “Well, ok.” at the beginning of Ginger's segment, his mouth does not move. Untalking Tom * When Ben walks a way angry, he pretends to be a chicken yet that was Tom's idea he didn't like. * Hank's foot clips through the couch when he yells at Tom, thinking that he lost his hearing. * When Angela says "Uh, chilly peppers, mostly..." there's a white line going down near the end of the fridge. Friendly Customer Service * When Gilbert smashes the garage, his mouth stays open, but doesn't move. Angela's Scarf * When Ginger knocks out Ben's phone out of his hands, he calls it an invention. * When Hipster slaps Tom's hand, a donut is on the opposite side it was originally on. * Hipsters says Tom is wearing his scarf backwards, but it's the same as Angela's, who was invited. * Tom is seen moving his scarf sideways, yet it doesn't move. * When Tom takes a shrimp from the plate, in the next scene it disappears. The Germinator * Angela says she's never taking an open-faced mystery sandwich from a talking bacteria ever again, but when she did take one, it was closed-faced. Glove Phone * When Ginger says "I would call them and tell them not to come but I don't have my GlovePhone!" in the YouTube version, in the closed captions, the second 'I' isn't capitalised when it should be. ** This also we happens when Ginger says "Or shall I say, failed the test?" The Contest * The gang consists of five members but when the TV screen is shown, only four cars are present. * When Hank reads the letter, he says that Ben had forgotten multiple things but on the letter nothing about any extras is seen. Ghost Pirate Hunting * When Ginger and Hank are trying to shoot Big Beard, there's no music when there's supposed to be. This is fixed in "Embarrassing Memories" and on Netflix. * When it was seen that Ben wrote the message on the mirror, there are some continuity errors, as the gang run away after thinking it was Big Beard since it is seen that Big Beard was real and appears. However, in Embarrassing Memories, Ben wrote the message, meaning that Big Beard did not do anything at all. Tennis Kid * Ginger doesn't know what a flashback is in this episode, but in Man on the Moon (Part 2) and Ping Pong Wizard he does know what it is. It is possible that this episode takes place before the latter episodes. Lost Friend Will Zee * When Will-Zee gives the gang Z.I.P tickets to the Extreme ZSports Tour Zeriez, all the tickets read the Enchanted Headache. Jetpack Ninja * The first time the camera filming is shown, it reveals 50 seconds and no minutes. When the filming is shown a second time, it reveals 46 seconds and no minutes. Online Romance * At the beginning of the episode, Ginger circles the day Thursday, even though the Landlord texts 'Muscle Monday'. The Famous Monster * When the Tom is dancing and the director angrily enters the room, all the contestants disappear. The Voice Switch * In the credits, there is a mistake where it says James Adomian voiced Ben, Mailman, Hank, and Pitchman. Where it also said Tom Kenny and James Adomian both doing Lance. It was one space down so it said Tom Kenny just did Lance. Embarrassing Memories * During the scene where Tom and Ben travel back to the episode "Angela's Secret", Hank's line, "'What're going to do?', Hank asked terrified!" is misinterpreted by the subtitles as "What're we going to do, head guess, terrified." A Secret Worth Keeping * At the beginning of the special, Ronda put down 5 plates and they all looked messy, but in the shot of Rhonda talking to Angela, the plates look very clean. And also, the knife on the first plate at the top of all the other plates have gone. * When Angela opens the door, the sound is slightly out of sync. * When Ronda says "I haven't even set the table up for your surprise." the things drawn on the menu have slightly changed a little. * When Ronda says "Uh, nothin', nothin' nothin, at all." The clock shadow is gone, which means that the clock in the middle of the menu boards have gone. * In the YouTube version of the episode, the Subtitles/CC say "(cat groans)" when Ben slightly nervously laughs. but there is no groan heard and whoever did it is not a cat. However, if one listens closely, you can hear someone groaning, but it is not a cat. * One of the shadows from one of the seats in the diner is missing throughout the entire first part of the special since the diner is only seen in Part One. * When Angela tells Ronda that she can have as much ice cream as she wants, there is left over ice cream on the spoon, but when she slams the table and the spoon goes in Ronda's eye, there's no ice cream in her eye, thus meaning the ice cream disappeared. * In one rare frame of Ben whistling, his eyes are orange of all of a sudden, and then they turn back into brown eyes. ** And then it happens again when Ben says "Why can't I keep a secret?" and they turn brown then. * When Ben starts talking to Angela, his mouth doesn't sync the words slightly a little. **However, it didn't happen just that one time, whenever he says a thing in the whole series, his mouth slightly does not match the words. *In the part where Angela is standing on the seat looking out the window, notice that she is standing on her seat, but 2 scenes after that, she is sitting down all of a sudden. *The background of Tom, Hank & Ginger walking changed after the first scene of the Baked Dessert. *In the shot of showing the back of the sign with the holes in it with Hank in one of them, the gang has disappeared and is out of the scene of course. ** But it doesn't only happen in that scene, it happens in most scenes in just one member of the gag. *In the shot of Tom's phone, when it goes out, it is cracked. *When Ginger is chewing away the world's biggest candy bar, none of the candy bar disappears. *Ginger takes off his hat and throws it on the ground, at the ending of the episode he still has it ** It happens the same with Hank, he first has a balloon, but then at the end, he now has a party hat even though he never had it, and his balloon has popped in the desert. Category:Errors Category:Season 1 Category:2015 Category:2016 Category:Lists